Only if for a night
by red english roses
Summary: She's admitted defeat before but it's been a long time since she was last at his house seeking solace from the pain, Seventeen years if she remembers correctly.


So, we're going to believe that Sarafine is gone, gone and gone and Macon is alive, we can all live with that right? Set post Beautiful Creatures.

Also, in the book before he knows she's Sarafine, ever get the feeling that Macon knows Martha on a personal basis prior to the meeting? ;)

* * *

She's used to it, she's been there before – down on herself and disappointed in life, her marriage and everything in general – it was the alcohol she chose that time, something to help her escape and numb the pain, a bottle of wine and a book, or her thoughts, was how she spent her nights then, a vodka in the morning, a scotch before she left the house to meet the other wives for coffee, anything to calm her nerves and block the pain. She's been through the addiction and survived nearly unscathed, but this is something different. This time she wants out and he's the one she knows can give her that – a new life, love, passion and happiness, everything she's ever wanted, and she knows he can meet her dominance. Something she also longs for, someone to challenge her.

It's pitch black outside when she arrives outside his house, it's bigger than she remembers, then again she thinks to herself, it's been a while since she was last outside this house to see him – Seventeen years if she remembers correctly, seventeen years and the night before her wedding, lost and confused she'd ended up here to smoke cigars and drink expensive scotch. Seventeen years is a long time she thinks to herself. She raises her hand to the door with the intention of knocking and falters for a moment, considering going back home, getting in her car and leaving, she should, and she knows that'd be the smart thing. She has Wesley to think of after all. But she's told Peter she has to see her mother in Virginia and she'd bailed as soon as she could, packed a bag and told him she'd be on her mobile if he needed her and not to worry. She knows he'll worry for the night and then forget, he's not exactly the most enthusiastic person, he's probably happy she's gone she thinks to herself. Happy that she's not there to yell at him, not there to tell him to stop watch the football game when it's on.

She takes a deep breath as she bangs on the door twice. Twice she thinks to herself, will be enough. She knows what he's like, she knows what he is, and he's something that made her hate the whole of that world when she left him because it hurt. She knows he hates the mortal world just as much, she knows he cares as well though; she knows this because she knows what happened with Lila and more to the fact, she knows how dedicated he has been to his niece. And here she is, just as stupid as she was seventeen years ago, about to enter a home that houses a man she knows could kill her if he wanted too. But then again, she knows he's squeamish with the blood and she smiles to herself as the door opens and the dog is sitting in the door way. She knows the eyes; she's always known the eyes.

"Hey Boo" She says as she reaches out gently and the dog nuzzles her hand. She'd always admired him which said alot given she preferred cats, the clean, cold demeanour animals she always figured suited her well.

He barks loudly and that's when she sees him. That's when she recognises the smile, the pressed shirt and the book in his hands. A book, just one of the many that his library holds.

"Martha" He says, the words sliding off his tongue with a velvety smoothness and his southern drawl crisp and clean.

She's always loved the way he could make anything sound beautiful, his voice was always a drawing point. That and his looks, his witty sense of humour and the passion that he could spark in her. His eyes she sees, show two of them tonight, she's always been able to read them, black as the depths of the night and yet she knows the familiar twinkle. The one that is going to lead her into that house and possibly into his bed. Again. She's missed the twinkle, the familiarity and safety it's held for her, she thinks to herself as she goes to open her mouth and reply.

"Macon" The word slips out with the hint of her accent, the true southern belle she is showing slightly, the mortal unhappy in her life and in love with a caster. An Incubus she corrects herself, he's not a caster, not fully.

"Well, this is a surprise, not a totally unwelcome one though. Are we going to stand out here all night or are we going to go in?" He asks her and suddenly she feels overdressed, too dressed up, the heels on her feet lifting her to a height almost the same as his, her brunette hair streaked with flecks of grey and done up in a French roll, the dress flaring at her waste, the cut crisp and clean, it's her favourite, it's the one he bought her as a Birthday present a few years ago, left on her porch in brown wrapping with a card. The one she'd lied to her husband about and said was from her sister. She knows he remembers.

"Um, sure" She's at a loss for words this time and unsure how to say anything more than that but he continues anyway.

"The dress looks divine my dear, first time I've seen you wear it and I must say, even without it, all these years later you still look as perfect as that last night" His face shows a slight remorse, and she feels bad. Her heart constricting slightly at the sight of the pain flickering over his face before it disappears and is replaced by his knee weakening smile.

"I've worn it a few times" She says, _just never in your presence my darling _she thinks to herself as she walks through the door, the house is decorated in a way that makes her wish she lived here, traditional and elegant, absolutely beautiful and she once again falls in love. With him, with the house, with everything. She's missed this and he knows it.

He's staring at her intently as they sit down, like he's trying to memorise her features once again, he knows she's not happy, but he hasn't the faintest idea of why she's turned up here in her Sunday best. No he thinks, it's not her Sunday best, it's her going out attire, the type of thing she wears for coffee with the other women. He's seen her Sunday best, a dress that hides her curves, something that makes her look frumpy and it hurts him to see her like that, becoming the woman she swore she'd never be.

"Why are you here?" He asks, his voice a soft tone.

She smiles sadly. "I need a break, I need an out. I can't do this anymore Macon" She says, her heart breaking as the words come out of her mouth.

He raises his eyebrows and studies her silently for a moment, he's seen this look on her face before, years ago, but he knows it well, it's the look of longing and the look of sadness, the look that means she's down and out and she needs somewhere else, something else, and he's the one to give it to her.

"Where does Peter think you've gone?" He asks as he steeples his fingers in front of him as he pondering the situation. He knows she wouldn't have told him the truth, and he knows that's what makes it all the harder, she's lying to the man she pledged her love to and the father of her child.

"To see my mother in Virginia" she says, her voice uneven and slightly broken, the southern accent she once wore proudly faltering into the scared drawl he also knows well.

* * *

She can't exactly remember how she got there, but before she knows it, she's on his chair, she's straddling his lap and her hands are grasping at the back of his head as their lips meet passionately, his hands gripping her waist. She's panting by the time that they part, her hands resting on his shoulders, as she straightens up and smiles down at him, she's missed this.

"God" She says, as she runs a hand through his hair and regains her composure.

He laughs softly, "God?, That man hasn't taken care of you if you're calling me god after a kiss" He says bringing her lips to his once more, and she swears he could suck the life right out of her and she'd be the happiest woman alive at this moment.

She parts from him abruptly and he raises his eyebrow in a curious manner, his hands leaving her waist immediately before she giggles softly at him, her eyes sparkling as she nuzzles her face in his chest, his scent enthralling to her.

"Do you have company?" She asks and he realises where they are and suddenly understands. She means Lena.

"She's out, with Ethan and Wesley, something about a movie in town, but I do believe she will be back when they are finished, I really should take you somewhere more private given that." He says smiling as she slides off of him and pulls him to her. She's always been dominative, inside the bedroom and out, but she knows that Macon gives as good as he gets and she's always loved that.

"Bedroom still the same one?" She asks already knowing the answer as she walks off towards the stairs before he snags her wrist gently and pulls her to him.

Her brown eyes are pleading when his lips touch hers, her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck and bringing him closer as he pushes her against the couch back, her leg reaching up his side attempting to hook onto his hip, she's silently pleading with him as her heart races faster and the need becomes greater. She's wanted this for a long time and she's finally doing something about it.

She parts him for air and rests her head in his chest, fingers gripping his shirt and all she wants to think about is them in that moment, nothing else. "Bedroom" She murmurs and he nods, his hands holding her as she catches her breath. Sex with him, she thinks to herself, has always been a workout and a half and she's missed it, she's missed him.

* * *

He's pushing her against the bedroom door as it slams closed behind them, her lips frantically seeking his as her hands grab wildly at his shirt, unbuttoning it with a speed she hasn't used in years, she hasn't used since she was with him last, Peter was more the straight approach, no passion, no foreplay, no nothing, just hard and fast so long as he came he was happy. She sighs breathlessly as their lips part and she pushes his shirt off his shoulders, his hand unzipping the dress as the other grips her thigh and brings it up to his hip.

"Ugh" She moans as he bites her collar bone, his teeth scraping across the skin in a manner she's forgotten existed. Rough, enticing and so very welcomed. She's alive in the way she's feeling as she pushes him backwards towards his four poster bed, pulling her dress off as she walks causing a smirk to curl across his lips. She's clad in nothing but her underwear and she doesn't care at this point, she's happy to be here, happy to have him here too.

She's straddling his body as soon as they reach the bed and his hands are gripping her waist, his right hand sliding up the side of her body to her bra as her hands work the buckle on his belt. She's always loved the way he dresses – elegant, crisp, clean and sophisticated – but she's also always found it a time consumer when she's in a hurry, when they're in a hurry.

But this is different, this is new yet familiar and she wouldn't change a thing. She's pulling the belt through the loops and off as he slides the bra down her arms, the black lace piece causing him to grin a little wider and she remembers he's a lace man, the type who not only likes it for himself but for the woman he's with. She remembers when he said that Lila was never a lace girl and she smiles slightly to herself at the thought that maybe, for once, she's just a little more than someone else when it comes to something.

Her hair's a mess and she knows it, the pins are gone and it's in her eyes now, she doesn't care though, she's happy, happier than she's been in a very long time, she tries to tell herself it's simply the adrenaline running through her veins, the workout her body hasn't had in years but she know she'd be lying. It's all because of him. The way she feels is solely because of the man beneath her. She lets out a small squeak as he flips them over and before she knows it, her naked back is against the coolness of the black satin sheets, the bed unmade still and it makes her feel a little more comforted than it should.

She's full of need and ready when she finally slips his pants off of him and his fingers snag in her panties. She's wanted this for a while and now she's finally getting it, she's finally getting the fulfilment of being with him, if this is a sin then she's going straight to hell and at this very moment she couldn't care. She'd spend an eternity in hell if it meant she could spend an eternity feeling this good.

He's seen her wanton and wanting, but it's been a while and he pauses, his hand clasping around her wrists and holding them above her head on the pillows, his face millimetres from hers and she's panting hard as she tries to regain breath. She looks at him inquisitively and this time it's her eyebrow that raises in the curious manner and him who chuckles, his body leaning over hers, suspended by one arm and before she knows it his lips are on hers and he's gripping her thighs and parting them and she's fairly certain that she'll ache tomorrow, but she's also fairly certain it'll be a good ache.

She gasps sharply, a small cry mingling with the sound as he enters her swiftly, his lips and teeth running across the skin of her neck as he stills within her allowing her to adjust and she's thankful.

"Been a while?" He asks hoarsely and she replies with a small nod, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Hey, look at me, nothing to be ashamed of" He says as his fingers caress her cheeks gently causing her to smile, her hands making their way to his hair, her fingers weaving through it as she pulls his face towards his and kisses him heatedly, her heels in his back urging him on.

She's always been dominate and he's well aware of it, her legs levering her around to flip them causing him to smirk wider as she's above him moving in a solid rhythm he knows well. It's rough, and she's not worried, his hands grip her hips tighter and she's on the edge, the precipice she's missed so much, the tightrope she's walking that's about to snap and leave her screaming her heart out, except this time it's going to be from pleasure and not a nightmare. The screams break through the silence of their breathing as her body slips over the edge again and again, and before she knows it, she's beneath him, gasping, panting and moaning, a combination mimicked by himself as he thrusts into her and grips her a little harder, bites her a little rougher and she knows she'll be bruised but she doesn't care. She's already committed to the ultimate sin and she highly doubts it'll be the last time.

There's a guttural groan from deep in his chest as he finds his release and collapses on her, his head resting between her breasts, her fingers playing with his hair in a way she finds oddly domestic and before she knows it he's slipped out of her and crawling up beside her covering her in the black satin sheet as he does so, his hand entwining in hers.

* * *

"You deserved so much more" He says and she knows he's referring to Peter, to the man she married against her wishes, something she's regretted since, but she doesn't regret her son. Wesley is her pride and joy, she wouldn't change a thing for that.

"Maybe, Maybe not" She says looking up at him with glazed eyes that are heavy lidded, she'd be happy if she could just lie here with him forever, spend the day and the night talking to him about anything and everything and maybe drink a bottle of scotch and smoke a cigar. She hasn't touched a cigarette of any sort since that night.

His arms are around her suddenly and she feels more sleepy than she should, but there's a niggling thought she can't get rid of, something that's bothered her since it happened.

"I'm sorry about the Sarafine thing" She says softly and he sighs.

"You weren't you, I never thought you'd launch a hate campaign that big against a teen girl, I should have guessed earlier she was using you as her puppet, if you will" He says softly against her neck, his lips caressing it in a gentle manner as if soothing a wound or mark.

"Is this weird? Know she was using me, and us being here? Like this?" She asks suddenly and he looks her in the eyes, his face above hers almost.

"My sister, is not you, she looks nothing like you and acts nothing like you, god knows the woman is a sociopath, and you my dear, whilst you might be a vindictive bitch, are not a sociopath or my sister, which means there is nothing wrong with me doing this" He says as his lips claim hers and she's at ease then.

She's settled and sleepy now, she's still slightly gasping for air and he's grinning at her as she grabs a pillow and hits him with it before burying her head in his chest.

"How long does Peter think you're gone for?" He asks quietly and she pops an eye open to look at him before closing it again.

_Not long enough, _she thinks to herself before answering "I told him I'd call him when I'd sorted things out, when I was ready to come back from Mothers" and she's welcomed with a kiss to the forehead and a steady heartbeat beneath her ear.

"You can stay here if you want" He says knowing she fully intends to already, but she just nods, her fingers lightly gripping his as she falls asleep, her breathing finally evening out.

**I just have a lot of feels for this ship...**

**anyway, reviews are nice. :)**


End file.
